


Hanahaki Dease

by Angie Grandchester (Angie2887)



Category: Batlantern - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie2887/pseuds/Angie%20Grandchester
Summary: Hanahaki Disease mejor conocida como Vomito de Flor, es una infección causada por el amor no correspondido, derivado de un amor unilateral. Bruce descubrirá que el verdadero amor de su vida está enfermo y está a nada de perderlo para siempre.
Relationships: Batman - Relationship, Hal Jordan & Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 27
Collections: Batlantern Week





	Hanahaki Dease

**Author's Note:**

> OS para conmemorar la hermosa semana BatLantern y el Mes BatLantern que celebramos en el grupo de Facebook BatLantern Bruce & Hal.

**#BruceHal #HalBruce #BatLantern #BatLanternWeek2020**

**01:05 am. Techo de la Queen Consolidated. Star City.**

— ¡Debiste decírmelo! –Exclamó el caballero de la noche en un completo y duro reproche.

— ¡¿Para qué?! ¿En qué iba a cambiar eso las cosas? –Respondió el brillante caballero; altivo, desafiante, sin temor alguno por el hombre frente a él.

—Cambia todo, Jordan. –Se acercó al policía especial pero la mano de él en lo alto, le detuvo a menos de un metro de distancia.

La mano libre del castaño viajó a su boca mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba a causa del estruendoso ataque de tos. Su mano intentó contener los pétalos de la maldita flor que le estaba quitando la salud. _Anemone hepatica_ , una flor de pétalos pequeños que crece en casi todos los bosques de las regiones templadas del hemisferio norte, abundante en las zonas frescas y umbrías de las montañas; siendo una hermosa planta pero completamente tóxica. Sus bellas flores de color azul son la valiente avanzadilla de la planta, pues brotan antes incluso que las hojas. Cuando apenas comienza la primavera estas pequeñas, pero fuertes flores se abren paso a través de la reblandecida capa de nieve. Fuerte y segura, venciendo la adversidad del clima. ¿Podría ser una flor más parecida a la persona que amaba?

Al terminar de toser, las últimas corolas terminaron teñidas de carmesí. Sangre. Su sangre había decidido salir de su cuerpo haciendo aún más escandalosa su condición. Maldijo su suerte, justo tenía que pasarle eso frente a él. Al sentir que lo peor había pasado y, sintiendo un poco de control sobre su cuerpo es que decidió poner fin a esa platica sin sentido. Respiró profundo para tratar de apaciguar el malestar en la garganta y generó algo de saliva que le diera un alivio momentáneo.

—Mira, ambos sabemos que tarde o temprano voy a morir –le miró directo a los ojos azules–; más temprano que tarde, eso es un hecho. Y eso será aquí o en el espacio. Puede ser hoy, mañana o incluso pudo ser ayer. –Suspiró pesado, no tenía mucho tiempo antes del siguiente ataque si seguía hablando–. Soy un maldito policía espacial. ¿Lo entiendes? Soy un guardián del universo y mi vida está en peligro por el simple hecho de portar el anillo de poder. ¿Vale? Así que no te preocupes, tu sigue con tu vida que yo haré lo mismo.

Sin esperar palabra alguna y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se dejó caer al vacío de la noche, activando la energía del anillo y justo antes de llegar a la mitad del edificio, salió volando cual proyectil hacia el espacio; dejando tras de sí su hermosa estela verde.

—Tonto obstinado. –Gruñó el príncipe de Gotham–. Alfred, por favor posiciona el satélite para localizar a Green Lantern y en cuanto tengas su ubicación, envíamela. –Suspiró sintiendo como su pecho se estrujaba, sintiendo un pequeño dolor, similar al piquete de una aguja. Se agachó y tomó un de los pétalos que habían quedado tirados, guardándolo en su cinturón–. Sal de ahí Queen, sé que escuchaste todo.

El rubio justiciero no se mostró sorprendido, con paso firme se acercó a su millonario amigo y se asombró de ver la flor deshojada manchada de sangre. Hal, estaba empeorando demasiado rápido por no usar su poder.

—Toma. –Estiro su mano y en ella había una hoja beige–. Es su reporte médico y espero lo agradezcas, porque en verdad fue difícil hacer que Barry me lo diera. Básicamente estamos traicionando a nuestro mejor amigo. –Miró de frente al ojiazul–. Te conozco Wayne, lo amas como él a ti; por eso no te derrumbaste cuando la gata te dejó en el altar. –Sabía que esas palabras podrían costarle muy caro pero no por eso se quedaría callado–. Y ambos, son un par de cabezotas idiotas por lo tercos, necios y estúpidos que son. Ahora murcielaguito, lárgate y no vuelvas si no es para decirme que mi amigo y tu cogen como conejos en celo, eso y que esas malditas flores, están fuera de su organismo.

El millonario de Star City regresó por donde vino, dejando al frío héroe con sus demonios. Asimilando que el hombre que amaba estaba enfermo y no de cualquier maldita enfermedad. Leyó la hoja entre sus manos, sintiendo coraje contra él mismo por ser tan estúpido.

** Reporte Médico Militar **

**Cargo:** Teniente Primero. Veterano de guerra.

 **Status:** Retirado con honores.

 **Nombre:** Harold Jordan

 **Edad:** 32 años

 **Género:** Masculino

 **Diagnóstico:** Hanahaki Disease

 **Tipo de flor:** Anemone hepatica.

 _Anemone:_ nombre genérico que procede de la palabra griega Άνεμος, que significa viento. _Hepatica:_ epíteto que alude a la forma de sus hojas.

Contiene: anemonina, protoanemonina, hepatotrilobina, emulsina, saponósidos. La planta es vesicante y tóxica.

 **Fase:** Segunda. Avanzada, a punto de entrar a tercera fase.

 **Recomendaciones:** Extirpación quirúrgica antes de llegar a fase tres. Operación inmediata.

 **Efectos secundarios de la extirpación:** Perdida de memoria en lo referente al ser amando. Todo sentimiento generado o albergado es sustraído con la raíz. Imposibilidad para volver a amar.

 **Descripción de la enfermedad:** _Hanahaki Disease_ conocida como _Vomito de Flor_ proviene de las palabras japonesas **hana (** **花** **),** que significa "flor", y **hakimasu (** **吐** **き** **ま** **す** **)** que significa "vomitar". Es una infección causada por el amor no correspondido, derivado de un amor unilateral (del paciente hacia el ser amado de forma pura e incondicional). El enfermo tose y lanza pétalos de flores, ya que, esta enfermedad ataca directamente a los pulmones en su fase inicial; conforme avanza la infección, los órganos mayormente dañados son la tráquea y el corazón. Los pétalos más comunes que aquejan en esta enfermedad son los de flor de cerezo, caléndulas, dalias y claveles para convertirse en pétalos de rosa conforme la infección se agrava; poco son los casos conocidos y documentados en donde se hace presente otro tipo de pétalos ya que este depende de la fuerza y complejidad de los sentimientos del paciente como los del destinatario de estos.

Esta enfermedad se desarrolla en tres fases que a continuación se describen:

**1ra Fase:** el enfermo presenta uno o varios de los siguientes síntomas.

  1. Fiebre
  2. Garganta seca
  3. Dolor al hablar y dificultad para respirar
  4. Toser de forma fuerte y constante
  5. Toser esporádicamente pétalos de flor
  6. Dolor de cabeza



**2da Fase:** los síntomas se agravan pasando del dolor de cabeza a la migraña constante, la tos se complica con expulsiones de sangre acompañada de una cantidad mayor de pétalos, generando asfixia. Se empiezan a generar raíces en los pulmones.

**3ra Fase:** el sistema inmunológico se debilita, la respiración es complicada. Los ataques de tos son acompañados de grandes cantidades de pétalos y sangre. Las raíces se extienden hacia el corazón y tráquea desarrollando en el proceso espinas que desgarran los músculos con heridas pequeñas pero muy dolorosas.

.

.

.

.

.

**07:39 pm. Casa de playa. Coast City**

Sabía que si no quería ser encontrado, debía haber volado al espacio, pero justamente no se sentía en la mejor forma para andar en la infinidad del universo; por lo que tarde o temprano, el murciélago de Gotham llegaría a él. Y si lo vería, sería en un lugar donde al menos, se sintiera cómodo. La casa de su infancia frente al mar, le daba esa comodidad. Ya después arreglaría cuentas con su rubio amigo millonario, por hacerlo ir a ese encuentro con mentiras. Suspiró cansado y nostálgico viendo como el oleaje azul iba y venía en un movimiento infinito.

A su mente llegó el recuerdo del significado del color sus pétalos pues estos, conforme la enfermedad avanzara, se transformarían en los de una rosa, pero no perderían su color ya que esté, esta intrínsecamente ligado al amor de su vida y con él mismo.

  * _Son flores sentimentales, por lo que ofrecen un sentido lleno de emociones en donde la alegría predomina._ Barry le dijo que esto era una descripción de sí mismo. Intenso en cada emoción.
  * _Algunas cuentan con un aura llena de misterio y sorpresa._ Esto sin duda era parte del filántropo. ¿Quién podría ser más misterioso que Batman?
  * _Significan, a su vez, unión, confianza y comodidad, así como confidencialidad, una variante de la confianza._ Esto los representaba a ambos, pues tenían la suficiente confianza el uno en el otro al grado de poner sus vidas en las manos del contrario. Ni que hablar de la confidencialidad con la que se dieron sus encuentros y la comodidad que sintió, al menos de su parte al estar con él.
  * _Representan paz, reflexión y relajación._ A su extraña forma, estar al lado del caballero oscuro, siempre le hacía sentirse así. Encontrando ese estado de plenitud que con nadie había sentido.
  * _De forma más general, las flores azules significan amistad y lealtad, por lo que son perfectas para las amistades a largo plazo._ ¿Cuántos años llevaban ya de amistad? ¿De entregarse al placer de sus cuerpos? ¿De… amarlo?
  * _A pesar de que normalmente son flores que no representan la pasión, como las flores rojas, son perfectas para regalarse a parejas que ya se encuentran consolidadas dado que representan el tiempo y el espacio de la relación._ Tiempo y espacio, dos cosas que vivía día a día y que no habían sido capaz de eliminar su sentir. Por el contrario, se habían afianzado en su ser, literalmente echando raíces.



Justo antes de que el sol se ocultara, en ese preciso momento en el que el cielo es naranja con tonos violetas, purpuras y morados; es que la silueta del dueño de su corazón caminaba hacia él. Suspiró enamorado, porque no podía, ni quería seguir negándolo. Su enfermedad no le había matado ya, gracias al poder del anillo; pero seguía avanzado, lenta y mortal. Aparte, eran sus últimos instantes en la tierra, viajaría a OA para residir de forma permanente en el planeta de los guardianes. Enfocando sus últimos días y fuerzas, al servicio del universo, en busca del bien mayor. Pues se había negado rotundamente a que le operaran. Prefería morir amándolo que vivir sin siquiera recordarlo.

Ya se había despedido de sus amigos, de su familia, de sus excompañeros y ahora, lo haría del hombre que amaba. Quizá podría robarle un beso para el recuerdo. Sonrío al pensar en eso. ¿A quién quería engañar? Le robaría los besos que pudiera, porque jamás se saciaría de él, de su blanco cuerpo plagado de cicatrices, de la fuerza con la que le abrazaba y besaba, del ímpetu de su entrega en cada encuentro que habían tenido. Movió su cabeza buscando espabilarse, tratando de enfocarse, de hacer esto lo menos doloroso posible.

Antes de poder ser consciente de todo, de salir del estupor de sus recuerdos y anhelos; frente a él estaba el causante de su mal de amores. Le sonrío como siempre lo hacía, deseaba que lo recordara tal cual era y no como un enfermo moribundo que lo amaba hasta la locura.

—Toma asiento. –Le invitó a sentarse a su lado con un ligero ademan, en el pórtico de la casa–. Pronto anochecerá y estarás en tu elemento, Spooky. Solo espera unos minutos más, por favor.

Lo vio sentarse con sus finos y fluidos movimientos, esos que cuando eran necesarios se volvían fuertes y violentos. No hablaron, solo permanecieron en silencio, uno al lado del otro viendo como moría la tarde, como el oleaje cambiaba del azul claro al azul oscuro, reflejo del firmamento nocturno.

—Adelante, puedes preguntar.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que esperaría tu consentimiento para cuestionarte? –Cuestionó con ese tono tranquilo que tanto caracterizaba a Bruce, cuando no era el millonario Wayne, pero que tampoco era Batman.

—Que justo ahora y diferente a ayer, si pretendo responderte. –Su voz también era suave, esa que solo ocupaba cuando estaban solos y su ser atrabancado, se apaciguaba en su interior.

— ¿Por qué? –Fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios. Esa pregunta englobaba todo lo que quería saber. ¿Por qué se enamoró de él? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? ¿Por qué se estaba dejando morir?

—No lo sé, simplemente paso. –Meditó sus palabras–. Estar contigo me trae paz, entregarnos me hace sentir vivo y vibrar en tus brazos. Fui conociendo esa parte de ti que los demás no pueden o no quieren ver. Lo bueno que eres, cuanto te preocupas por todos, por como buscar siempre ayudar y que los demás estén bien. –Se encogió de hombros pues ni él mismo sabía en qué momento se enamoró de él–. Solo sé que un día, al despertar a tu lado, desee hacerlo cada día de mi vida. El verte dormir, respirar tranquilo y acompasado, me parecieron lo más bello y esencial de mi vida. Para cuando fui consciente, ya te amaba. Así, con tus silencios, con tus gruñidos, con tu preocupación y tu insomnio.

—Hal…yo… -No lo dejó hablar, le confesaría todo y no quería su lastima.

—Cuando regresé de OA, tras esos meses que nos llevó lograr contener a los Yellow Lantern. Me topé con la hermosa noticia de que contraerías nupcias. Que estabas a un paso de darle el sí a la ladrona. –Suspiró al recordar ese día tan funesto, pues fue ahí que el primer pétalo salió de sus labios–. No te iba a arruinar la felicidad, yo te amaba pero tú a mí no; así que en cuanto anunciaron que requerían la mayor cantidad de Linternas para proteger OA, no dude en ir y dejar a Kyle a cargo del sector.

—Debiste decírmelo. –Había reproche y algo de enojo en esa frase.

— ¿Para qué? Ni siquiera yo sabía que estaba enfermo. Obviamente al terminar de reubicar OA, regresé, no con las mayores ganas si te soy sincero, pero apenas puse un pie en la tierra, la enfermedad que se había mantenido a raya, gracias al poder del anillo; me atacó de golpe, avanzando en días lo que en meses debía pasar. –Su vista seguía mirando el oleaje–. Caí en medio de la calle grave y al ver mis placas militares un buen tipo, me llevó al hospital pues creyó que aún era activo. –Sonrió con nostalgia– ¿Sabías que al haberme retirado con honores, aun puedo recibir atención médica por parte del ejercito? Creo que jamás, desde que solicité mi baja, había vuelto al hospital. En fin, eso no es importante.

—Ahí fue donde te diagnosticaron. –No era una pregunta, ya había hackeado al pentágono buscando el expediente completo del castaño. Buscando la forma de salvarlo.

—Sí, imagino que, Barry y Ollie, ya te pusieron al tanto. –Conocía a sus amigos, y no estaba enojado, sabía que lo hacían con buenas intenciones; aunque estas fueran en contra de su voluntad.

—Hal…yo…

—Descuida, no estoy molesto, ya se habían tardado en decírtelo. –Sonrió chiquito, sabiendo que sus entrañables amigos eran incondicionales–. Cuando supe lo de Selina y tú, no quise importunarte, supuse que querrías tu espacio y cuando considere que podría platicar contigo; el deber me llamaba de nuevo. Así que me fui y está vez fue por más tiempo del que creí. Y ahora estamos aquí.

—Debiste decírmelo, no mantenerme al margen, Jordan.

—No. Es mi decisión y justo ahora estamos hablando porque es la última vez que lo haremos. Iré a AO para terminar mis días sirviendo a la corporación, pero… no quería irme sin responder tus preguntas… sin…

El silencio se hizo entre los dos. El piloto sintió como su voz se perdía en medio de ese beso. Un beso como ninguno de los que habían compartido antes. Se entregó a la caricia, sus brazos se enroscaron en cuerpo atlético del millonario, mientras sentía que como esas grandes y frías manos le estrujaban. El espacio entre ellos había desaparecido por completo. ¿En qué momento terminó acostado sobre el sillón del porche? Al terminar el beso, ese que le robó el aliento, solo pudo sonreír por la orden recibida, la única que no le desobedecería al caballero de la noche.

—Cállate y bésame.

Sus palabras me hicieron vibrar y egoístamente me entregue una vez más a la pasión, al calor, al amor que mi corazón albergaba por Bruce Wayne. No me restringí y le acaricié como si no hubiera mañana; y es que no lo había. Lo sentí entregarse a mí, corresponderme con la misma fuerza, con la misma pasión y por un instante, me permití soñar con el amor que mi mente me hacía creer, era correspondido. Nos entregamos como en antaño, bajo el manto de la noche, con el sonido de las olas yendo y viniendo, con la brisa marina rozando nuestra piel.

.

.

.

.

.

El ataque de tos me obligó a despertar de forma abrupta, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo del porche y por consiguiente, despertando a pelinegro. Lo sentí a mi lado intentando ayudarme, aunque no tuviera idea de que hacer. Los pétalos salían sin control, manchando todo a mí alrededor. El dolor en mi pecho era horrible y antes de poder si quiera respirar, sentí el ahogamiento, la falta de aire y pronto todo se tornaba negro. Mi hora había llegado.

— ¡Hal! ¡Jordan! –Su voz sonaba lejana, con pánico–. Resiste, no puedes morirte. No puedes dejarme, no así. ¿Es qué no lo entiendes? –Lo sentía a mi lado y creo que estaba abrazándome. No puedo saberlo con seguridad pues no puedo abrir mis ojos.

Con las pocas fuerzas que siento en mi cuerpo, levanto mi mano y logro ponerla en su mejilla, su mano sostiene la mía para no perder el contacto. Sonrió levemente y con lo que sé que es mi último aliento le confieso eso que todos saben y que nunca he dicho en voz alta.

—Te amo, Spooky.

—También te amo, Hal. –Sus labios temblorosos rozan los míos y su voz suena diferente. ¿Esta… está llorando?–. No… no me dejes, no quiero estar de nuevo en la oscuridad. Tú eres mi luz.

Sus palabras me sonaron a un susurro y sentí algo cálido en mi pecho, la opresión que me ahogaba poco a poco desaparece y solo soy consciente de la fuerza con la que soy estrujado. Me ama, justo como yo a él y eso hace vibrar mi corazón, negándose a dejar de latir, con mi voluntad aferrándose a la vida. El anillo en mi mano se siente caliente, sobrecargado por la voluntad de mi corazón. Me enfoco, centro mis pensamientos y dejo que la fuerza de mi voluntad se manifieste expulsándola en un destello esmeralda. Una esfera nos envuelve y al fin puedo abrir mis ojos, lo miro con amor por saberme correspondido y veo en sus ojos un brillo sin igual, que nada tiene que ver con mi luz.

Me abraza aún más fuerte y mis brazos se enroscan en su cintura. Mi cabeza busca el hueco en su cuello y me acuno ahí. Siento un beso en mi coronilla, giro mi rostro en busca de sus labios encontrándolos de inmediato. Lo beso con todos mis sentimientos revolucionados y él me corresponde con el mismo ímpetu que yo.

—Tienes prohibido morirte, Jordan. Soy capaz de ir por ti a donde sea que vayas.

—No me iré a ningún lado sabiendo que me amas, señor tenebroso.


End file.
